


take it in

by imaginedecember



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedecember/pseuds/imaginedecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like this, sharing each others heated breath, that they found that they were a motorcycle riding, video game loving, camera operating, cigarette inhaling, crazy couple and they couldn’t be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it in

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated M so there will be mentions of sex and actions pertaining to sex, more specifically a blow job. It’s only a sentence mentioning it but, hey, better to be safe. Also, there is a male breathing cigarette smoke into another man’s mouth so if that isn’t your cup of tea, don’t read this either.

Ray sat on his bed. His body felt like it was on fire. He could smell the familiar scent of cigarettes ghosting across his flesh. He could feel hands, painted with oil and the imprint of leather, dance to his hair. JJ carved his name in every skin cell. With each tug, he grew bolder. Ray whined from the feel of his lover’s nails scraping against the little hairs at the back of his neck. He had never loved his half shaved hair until now. Every tug of those little hairs made him keen.

JJ was closer now. 

His breath was shallower, drenched in the sweet burn that was pooling beneath his skin and deep in his belly. Ray could feel his heart thud against his rib cage as calloused fingertips tapped against his spine and then further more until they were kneading in the dip of his lower back. Ray could only gasp as slick oil still stuck underneath JJ’s fingernails slipped down his gleaming skin. He knew heat when the Texas Sun beamed down on him but this heat was new. 

It was surgery, sweet and warm like dripping caramel. It was an odd feeling when JJ’s mouth was so bitter. Ray whined when JJ’s fingers disappeared into the hem of his boxers only to suddenly grip his chin. 

“Darling.” 

His command curled around his lips. He could taste the tart smoke on the curve of words. It was the salty sweet kind of mixture that he never knew he craved until he met JJ. 

A cylinder shaped object tapped against the reddened swollen skin of his lips. Ray’s brain cursed itself through the sweltering fog that was slowly swallowing him whole. He tried his hardest to obey but all his mind could do was open his mouth wider. He didn’t care what JJ wanted him to do or what the object was. All he cared about was having something, anything In his mouth. He needed to suck on something to focus his brain on more important matters then the sweat on his skin, the tug of those damned fingers and that sour smell. 

“Take it in, darling.” 

A sweet almost feminine giggle pierced through the fog in Ray‘s mind. His eyes drifted to the image of his lover. He was straddling his legs with his knees nestled on both sides of his hips. One hand clutched a cigarette lighter, the other pressed his knuckles into the dip in his spine. 

Ray could only nod as his eyes lit up with the flicker of the cigarette lighter. JJ smirked. If a rumble of thunder had an expression, it would be the way those lips of his tilted upwards. That was when Ray saw the cigarette dangling from his lips. Like a flash of lightning, Ray stole the newly lit cancer stick. Throwing it on the ash tray on the nightstand table, he grabbed JJ by the hair and pressed his lips to his in an open mouthed kiss.

JJ breathed into Ray’s mouth. The acrid smoke that had once been in his lungs was now inside Ray, curling around the inside of his mouth and deep into his lungs. Ray wanted to cough but it was a stunning kind of Heaven that he thought he would never have. It was a sin not to inhale and groan. 

It wasn’t just smoke now. It was JJ. It was what the man tasted like along with the taste of whatever he drank that day or whatever gum he chewed. For once, Ray felt addicted to something else besides video games. His fingers curled at the thought of what he did day in, day out. Now his fingers tapped at a different tune. They discovered new combinations. 

Tug at the bandanna that JJ sometimes wore. Kiss his cheek whenever he giggles or rants passionately about a shoot. Steal a book from his hands and hand him a controller instead to work on his barely there gamerscore. Knead his shoulders when he is editing a particularly hard video or podcast. Kiss the curve of his collarbone when he wants reassurance. Steal his food when he’s being a tease. Wrap arms around his waist when throwing caution to the wind and riding on the back of his bike. And bite his ear when the need for him is overwhelming. All of him. Every last inch of him. That was what Ray was doing now. 

Forcing himself to tear away from JJ ‘s burning mouth, he switched tactics and dug his teeth into the tip of his ear. Dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin, Ray smiled when JJ moaned beneath him. His moment of pride didn’t last long as JJ grabbed him by the waist and shoved him backwards. 

His hands pressed against the flat of his chest. His fingers danced dangerously close to the spot where Ray ‘s heart throbbed inside his chest. 

“Don’t get too cocky, Ray,” he warned. It was Ray‘s turn to smirk as he spread his legs wider. 

“Speaking of cock…” With the trail of his words and the dark lust swirling inside his eyes, JJ could barely hold himself back anymore. Like Ray, he was addicted. 

They were surely opposites. JJ loved being behind cameras and Ray loved video games. But in the bedroom was where their passions enveloped the other, intertwining deliciously like a wretched sin. 

JJ loved to watch, to tease and to love. Ray loved finding new things to focus on, to master. And JJ was no exception to that. Ray was a gamer looking for that new game to capture his attention for hours. He wanted every last achievement. 

As JJ watched his legs curl around his waist to bring their hips together, JJ couldn’t help but hope that Ray would never let him go. Ray watched his eyes lower as the thought continued to pester him. Grabbing those oil painted fingers, Ray tucked them underneath the hem of his boxers. 

“Play with me like one of your cameras.” JJ laughed as he pressed a kiss to Ray’s chest. The pink that dusted his cheeks made Ray’s belly become warmer, which he never thought was possible but with JJ, anything was. 

“Ray, stop it.” And Ray refused until JJ was pulling his boxers down and wrapping his lips around his cock, sucking him like one of his cigarettes. 

As Ray’s back arched and his jaw clenched, he couldn’t help but promise JJ that he would never put him down in the way that he screamed and murmured his praise. And in return, JJ silently promised, with the flick of his wrist and the twist of his tongue, to never stop treating him with all of the kindness he never knew he had. 

They were a motorcycle riding, video game loving, camera operating, cigarette inhaling, crazy couple and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
